Sidewalk sweepers and factory floor sweepers of various types are used to sweep debris in many different types of locations. Sidewalk sweepers are typically used to sweep sidewalks, parking lots, and so on, and must sweep along curbs and the sides of buildings in order to sweep dust and debris that is adjacent to the curbs and buildings. Factory floor sweepers are typically used to sweep aisle ways in factories and warehouses, and the like.
In each case, the sidewalk sweepers or factory sweepers typically have two gutter brooms each mounted on at laterally movable arm assembly directly in front of the sweeping vehicle. Typically, the gutter brooms are each about three feet in diameter. Together, the two gutter brooms sweep a path that is wider than the sweeper. Further, since the two gutter brooms are each mounted on a laterally movable arm assembly, the width of the path that can be swept verities from perhaps a bit under six feet to a little over seven feet.
In order to keep a selected one of the left and right gutter brooms against a curb, wall, or the like, the sweeper is steered as accurately possible by the operator. Further, the gutter broom adjacent to the curb, wall or the like, is operated so as to move the gutter broom laterally in and out.
The left and right gutter brooms are counter-rotating such that the left gutter broom rotates clockwise and the right gutter broom rotates counterclockwise. In this manner, each of the left and right gutter brooms move debris forwardly at the outer edge of the swept path, and moves debris laterally over to the center of the sweeper, and then somewhat rearwardly towards a pickup head. Conventional pickup heads are typically about two feet in width, and are disposed perhaps about one foot behind the left and right gutter brooms, generally under the cab of the sweeper.
There are a number of significant problems associated with conventional prior art sidewalk sweepers and factory floor sweepers. The most significant problem is that a substantial amount of airborne dust is created by the gutter brooms during the sweeping operation. The airborne dust travels freely in the ambient air and remains airborne for a lengthy period of time and can travel for a considerable distance. Eventually, the dust settles on various surfaces, including the road that was swept, where it usually becomes disturbed by passing cars, to thereby become airborne again.
It is widely accepted in the industry that the containment of dust generated during the sweeping operation of the gutter brooms by a sidewalk sweeper or a factory floor sweeper is extremely difficult, especially the containment of dust having a particle size under ten microns, without using water.
Recently, it has become increasingly important for environmental reasons to not just fully remove dirt and debris during a street cleaning operation, but to remove dust and other particulate matter, especially particles less than about ten microns. In many jurisdictions, there are strict environmental laws pertaining to the removal and containment, during a street cleaning operation, of particulate matter having a size of less than ten microns, which is essentially breathable particulate.
Due to their overall fundamental design with the gutter brooms disposed exteriorly to the pickup head, conventional sidewalk sweepers and factory floor sweepers cannot contain fine particulate matter that has become airborne, without the use of water for dust suppression; however, the use of water for dust suppression is highly undesirable as it creates at least two problems. A covering of wet dirt, or essentially muck, remains on the surface behind the surface sweeping vehicle, which is unacceptable. Further, during warm weather, when the water in this wet dirt evaporates, significant amounts of dried small particulate matter from the wet dirt become air borne, which is also unacceptable and even in contravention of by-laws in some jurisdictions. Also, water cannot be used outdoors in cold winter weather because the water tends to freeze on the surface being cleaned, thus creating unsafe conditions. Also, the water and tends to freeze in tank, lines and water pipes of the sweeper.
It is known in prior art sidewalk sweepers and factory floor sweepers to separately shroud the gutter brooms in order to contain this dust. The dust is suctioned away from the gutter broom by the air suctioning or air recirculating system that is used in conjunction with a main sweeping broom for capturing dust and debris, and is delivered to the filter system of the sweeper.
Unfortunately, such shrouding creates two significant problems. The first problem relates directly to the purpose of the sidewalk sweeper or factory floor sweeper. The shroud generally precludes all but very small debris from reaching the gutter broom, which is unacceptable. Accordingly, it is known to open a portion of the shroud around the gutter broom in order to permit debris to be received by the gutter broom. While this sounds like a simple solution, it actually creates the second significant problem. The creation of an opening in the shroud around the gutter brooms causes a significant amount of the airflow to be diverted from the air suctioning or air recirculating system, thereby significantly decreasing the amount of airflow available used in conjunction with a main sweeping broom for capturing dust and debris. Accordingly, the capacity of the air suctioning or air recirculating system is significantly decreased, typically to a generally unacceptable level.
Further, the second main overall problem associated with conventional prior art sidewalk sweepers and factory floor sweepers is that of the path of dust and debris that is created by the left and right gutter brooms. Dust and debris on the surface is often missed by the pick-up head. As the sweeper turns, especially if it turns sharply, dust and debris are often left on the surface being cleaned in a path between the outer gutter broom (as compared to the direction being turned) and the pick-up head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein there is virtually no air borne dust that escapes into the ambient surroundings during use by the gutter brooms of the sweeper.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein there is virtually no particulate matter that escapes into the ambient surroundings during use by the gutter brooms of the sweeper.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein there is virtually no particulate matter having a size of less than 10 microns created in use by the gutter brooms of the sweeper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein there is virtually no air borne dust and particulate matter that escapes into the ambient surroundings during use by the gutter brooms of the sweeper, wherein small debris is readily received by the gutter brooms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein there is virtually no air borne dust and particulate matter that escapes into the ambient surroundings during use by the gutter brooms of the sweeper, while still permitting the air suctioning or air recirculating system to function at its required capacity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein said sweeper does not use water for dust suppression.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pick-up head for use with a sidewalk sweeper and a factory floor sweeper, wherein the path of dust and debris that is created by the gutter brooms is always picked up by the pick up head.